


Waking Up To You

by PriNc3C0mpleX



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: M/M, Victor is a sweetheart, Yuuri Nikiforov - Freeform, they are married :>, this is super fluffy honestly, yuri just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriNc3C0mpleX/pseuds/PriNc3C0mpleX
Summary: Victor tells Yuuri just how much he loves him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Waking Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> I love posting new fandoms on my page, i feel like i always do Haikyuu but I swear ive got others! But anyway, enjoy this little drabble.
> 
> Ive had to edit this like 10 times because it doesn't want to save my changes!!!_@&·¥¿Ω×_÷(×

Gentle light shined through the silk white curtains that covered the glass windows. Outside was a beautiful view of the ocean and many different buildings on the shore line, there were lights strung on the walkway to the ocean coastline, where the sea meets the land. Inside, was home to two men, sleeping at peace.

Victor, tossed and turned in the silk covers in the hopes of getting warmth, something that didn't come. Silver eyelashes softly fluttered apart and revealed the otherwise encased grey orbs of Victors. He sighed softly with a smile and he saw the beautiful being that slept not anything more than 6 inches away from him. Victor didn't know if it was the way his hair fell gently over his face or the two dots on the bridge of his nose that were slightly red from the half rimmed glasses that suited his face or if it was the absolute beauty that was yuuri as a being that made victor absolutely entranced but either way, victor knew that he was deeply in love with him.

Victor's thin and pale arms softly held Yuuri's tiny waist close to him. Victor laid his head in the crook of Yuuri's neck taking in the sweet scent of his hair.  
"Victor?" A small croaky voice said. Victor came out of his hiding place to smile at Yuuri, with much love and admiration, may I say.  
"You know what I'm going to love the most about us being married?" Victor asked. Yuri whispered a short 'no'. "What is it?" He asked.

"Waking up to you; your gorgeous complexity being the first thing I see and the fact of knowing you are there. I'll never get tired of you being the thing I wake up to because I am unimaginably and undeniably in love with you, Yuuri Nikiforov." Victor said. He was sappy and cheesy but he meant every word that he had said. He had effortlessly fallen in love with the man that he married, no more that 2 days ago.

Yuuri looked like he was about to start sobbing, which made Victor panic. "Yuu—" Victor was stopped by a very, very happy Yuuri climbing on top of him. "Such a sweet talker huh? I love you so much, Victor." Yuuri assured.

Yuuri was quite literally on top of Victor, just laying on him with his arms supporting his head on victors chest. Victor didn't mind, because his being cold problem was solved, he's getting affection and Yuuri isn't all that heavy. Victor hugged Yuuri's small-er body to his own and snuggled into him. "I love you, dear." Victor whispered.

Soon, the two of them fell back to sleep, content in eachothers warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Sweethearts! <3


End file.
